


Sick Fatass [Cartman x reader]

by CanonYasuhiro



Category: South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonYasuhiro/pseuds/CanonYasuhiro
Summary: Just guess it from the title





	Sick Fatass [Cartman x reader]

Walking to the bus stop, you observed the sludge that was snow a couple days ago, which nonetheless would probably be covered with snow again. Once you really got to the post for the bus the sludge seemed to be turned brown from dirt mixing with it, but you turned your gaze over to Kyle instead seeing as he usually came first.

"Em, hey (Y/N)." Kyle greeted, staring at his phone's screen raising a hand up absentmindedly. Stan soon stood next to Kyle's right side greeting you as well before bringing up a conversation between Kyle and him. Listening to them bicker reminded you of the tubby boy who usually stood to your left side who would show up before Kenny. However it didn't seem to be the case right now as Kenny came and stood silently just had you did, just listening.

"You guys know where Cartman is?" You said.

"Haven't seen him," Stan stuffed his frost bitten fingers into his brown jacket's pockets. "Kyle?"

Kyle nodded before adjusting his hat, making some of his red locks spill from his hat and smiled. "Of course I know where he is. If Cartman's sick I have to know cause it's basically my one day off his bullshit." 

Kenny chuckled from under his hood before pulling some parts of his jacket from his mouth. "It's a day off for us all man." 

"So you guys aren't worried at all?" You said looking at the three boys, suddenly taking in how cold it was today. Stan sighed taking out his phone flicking around the screen.

"I mean..if we were sick do you think he'd really care?" 

"That doesn't matter to me, it could be serious."

"It's not (Y/N), he's fine and probably faking or overreacting about it," Kyle said patting your back "don't be yourself up about it so much." 

Shaking your head in disagreement you started to walk away making Kyle, Stan and Kenny look over.

"Where're you going? The bus'll be here in a few minutes." Kenny questioned letting his jacket muffle his words.

"Cartman's" without another word you left the spot knowing they wouldn't try anything to stop you. Skipping school was kinda refreshing anyway, even if you had homework and classwork to make up. As long as you were helping out someone, even someone like Cartman you'd be satisfied with your actions. You hadn't even realized you liked Cartman till Butters pointed out and that isn't to say you weren't in denial for months on end. But eventually you gave in but never told him or anyone else than Butters. Luckily, you could trust the guy not to spill your secret, supposedly cause you thought he'd do it in the next two days. 

Breaking out of your thought you stepped up the stairs of his house before ringing the doorbell with no trouble at all. Liane, Cartman's mother opened it after a few moments of waiting, surprise clear on her face. 

"(Y/N)? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" She asked letting her arms fall to her side. 

"I'm just here to see your son, Ms. Cartman. Besides I can just make up my schoolwork anyway." You said looking up at her. It didn't seem she really minded, as she stepped aside and pointed upstairs.

"He's in his room, and thanks for visiting him (Y/N). He gets kinda lonely believe it or not. Or that's what I like to believe." Liane hollowly laughed before walking back across the living room and into the kitchen. Staring at the portait of Liane and Cartman 3rd grade you slipped off your winter clothing, including your shoes kicking them behind you. Making your way up the stairs you note how the floor creaks in the silence that stains the house. 

Making it up to his room you gingerly knock on his door, which only gave you silence, no reply or anything. Sighing you pushed the door open and stepped into the room, taking how warm it was. The atmosphere was thick and kinda gross but you brushed it off staring at the boy in front of you. He laid sprawled out on his large bed, cheeks red and skin white. 

Food bags are scattered along his bed side, and you step closer, closing the door behind you and staring over at the drowsy sleeping Eric Cartman. Taking your finger your prode at his side, as he sturs and begins to blink. Cartman soon leans up and yawns.

"Mommmm,,,, why'd you have to wake me up-" 

"Cause I wanted you to actually acknowledge that I'm here." You said before kneeling by his side. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at school? Weak dude." He rolled his eyes sweeping the hands that you laid on his arms without you even realizing yourself.

"I skipped, might go back in a couple hours cause of how damn boring this is."

"Okay fuck you too." 

"I just wanted to check on you anyway, I'm glad it's not serious." You said, standing back on your feet and dusting off your pants, making a turn to his door.

"Wait.." Cartman croaked, with a louder tone possibly so you'd hear it. "Can't you stay a little? You did say that you'd only go back to school in couple hours." He whined like a kid. Cartman made a little room on his bed acting as if he wasn't sick. Sicking next to you stared at the television in front of you that held news articles.

Cartman wrapped an arm around your neck letting out a exaggerated sigh. "You seriously missed school for me dude?" He said running a hair through his greasy hair. 

"Yeah" was all you said agreeing with the fact.

He chuckled which soon turned into an impish smile. "You're not all that bad you know, but you still have cooties." he said letting his arm around you fall to the side.

Looking at Cartman in surprise you laughed as well thanking him for the compliment.


End file.
